the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Stoneward
House of Stoneward '''or as commonly called '''House Stoneward '''is one of the oldest Gilnean noble houses, created after the War of Aderic, the founder of the House was known as Erick the Boulder and fought fiercely in battle but had a strict moral code. '''House Stoneward ruled lands between the Blackwald and current Gilneas City classified as Earls. Ruling over a region now known as the Earldom of Corvric. However, throughout the ages they were not known for their lands, rather their influence and heavy involvement in the legal system of Gilneas. Stoneward's are often jested to be crows themselves due to carrying many of their characteristics such as living to an old age, being clever and more recently crows have strengthened their association with the Stoneward's due to their job at Stoneward Prison of eating the remains of prisoners locked in hanging iron cages known as gibbets. History The ancestors of the Stonewards hailed from a hilly region north of the Blackwald. Legend states that the believed earliest known ancestors of the House were ancient native pagans that had controlled the region for centuries prior to the Empire of Arathor. When the Empire did conquer Gilnea, the ancient Stonewards (although they were not called Stoneward at the time) mingled with their conquerors and the line became mixed between Arathorian and Native Gilnean blood. When word of Aderic I seeking to unify Gilneas into a kingdom to push back the Lordaeronian threat, they swore to fight immediately. The then patriarch of the family, Erick the Boulder rode north with a handful of loyal men who mostly consisted of his neighbors, rode north to fight. Erick the Boulder fought valiantly and when he returned victorious, was named a noble. The family chose the name based off of the tale that in battle, Erick and his men had come under attack by sling wielding enemies and Erick managed to deflect every last stone with his shield for over an hour when he managed to chase down every last attacker and slay them. The rest of Erick's days were planned to be spent securing his family line and building his keep, which he did succeed however at an old age the War of Silverpine broke out and he went to fight once more for his king. Before the war, however his son and heir Erick the Clever was instrumental in the creation of Laws of Gilneas although he receives little credit for it. In this war, he was at the age of 75 and although he fought bravely once more, he did not return from the front. As had happened in the War of Aderic, his son Erick the Clever had accompanied him, although he too had aged. His last war was fought when he was in his earlier twenties, now he was in his forties and continued to lead his men but he did not have the great skill in battle his father possessed. Erick the Clever did return, though, upon his return he converted the Stonewards to the Holy Light leaving their pagan ways behind them. In his later years he did partake in the Second War of Thorns but had little involvement as he sympathized for his fathers in faith. Eventually, Erick the Clever passed away leaving his lands to his eldest son, Dalerick. Lord Dalerick Stoneward ruled over his lands as well as his forefathers had, but during the middle of his life he faced the Twins War. Dalerick, as most Stonewards was at a solider who later became involved in the legal system. House Stoneward '''was a staunch supporter of Aderic Greymane II's claim to the Gilnean throne and after his side had won the war, decided one war was enough and retired to become a magistrate. Generations later, the Grey Pox emerged in Gilneas. The current head at the time, Terrick Stoneward had diverted from tradition and was a sea captain in the Gilnean Navy. He was in his thirties by the time his father died and a few years later heard that the Grey Pox was running rampant and he had lost his brother to the disease. Terrick hastily returned home and quarantined the entire household. However, this action did not spare him of his life and after it was discovered a servant had been infected and managed to hide the fact she was afflicted. '''House Stoneward was nearly wiped out, only Derrick Stoneward, a future member of Gilnean Royal Alchemical Society avoided affliction. House Stoneward was greatly weakened and it took the rest of Derrick's life to rebuild the House to its former glory. Many years later, Peterick Stoneward, a magistrate for most of his adult life was faced with the reign of King Tristan Greymane II and his overzealous edicts concerning the Holy Light. Peterick, although he did not support them he still did his duty and sentenced many pagans to death, despite his secret sympathy for them. Peterick taught his children to be worshippers of the Light but saw that they never had much faith. His son, Patrick Stoneward would also become a magistrate for his entire career and was faced with the difficult times during the reign of Mortimer Greymane I. Patrick decided to show minimal support for the "Mortimer the Mad" but still supported him. He chose this because it was Mortimer who had removed the edicts enacted by his father and by result made his time as magistrate an easy one. The later years of Patricks life were made pleasant after he heard that Queen Aerin Greymane I had repaired the relationship with the Church, passing away five years later. Gilnean Industrial Reforms House Stoneward's most notable and prideful achievement is their building of Stoneward Prison and creation of the Stoneward Regiment. Built during the reign of King Archibald Greymane, it came with his many industrial reforms. The agreement to build the prison was made by Lord Fredrick Stoneward who was then a magistrate. Fredrick was given control of the prison and decided to also turn the building into the seat of House Stoneward as their barony was of little remark and only consisted of a castle and a hamlet. Stoneward Keep became a country home of the family. Fredrick also named his only son, Roderick Stoneward, Captain of Stoneward Prison which included being Captain of the Stoneward Regiment. Years later during the reign of Genn Greymane, Roderick's eldest son, Toderick Stoneward had much promise as a warrior until a prison riot resulted in his kneecap being shattered and Toderick being forced to live as a cripple. This was occurred shortly before the First War and caused Roderick's younger son, Broderick Stoneward to become Captain years later. His youngest son, Geoffrick who although had a military mind, was too young. Fredrick, who had retired from his position as Magistrate only a few years before advised and his eldest grandson to follow in his footsteps and become a magistrate. By the Second War, Toderick had become a Magistrate and shortly after, Fredrick died at an incredibly old age. When the decision had been made to leave the Alliance and build the Greymane Wall, the Stoneward's wholeheartedly supported the move and Roderick decided to retire once it was built. In the years during the Wall, Toderick married a Lady Victoria and had three sons, Cedrick, Nederick and Delrick. Toderick also had a bastard son, named William Stoneparish with a common woman a few months after his wife had died of an illness. The bastards mother died during childbirth, but the child was seen to be provided for but received no love from his father. When the Northgate Rebellion had broken out, Cedrick Stoneward had become a brave warrior and apart of his majesties royal guard. Roderick Stoneward died during this time, likely due to the stress being too hard on his aged heart, leaving Toderick as the head of the house. On his journey home to spend time with his family to mourn the death of his grandfather, Cedrick Stoneward was attacked by a group of rebels and although he managed to fight them off, he died of his wounds later. The death of many of members of the House caused its remaining members to be thrown into a long period of mourning. When Crowley was captured, Toderick did not receive the honor of overseeing his trial. The Worgen Curse and Fall of Gilneas House Stoneward '''slowly began to recover from the loss of life within the family and almost returned to life as it was until rumors of the Curse of the Worgen emerged. At first the Stoneward's ignored the rumors. However as things worsened, the '''House Stoneward resolved to lock down the prison and hole themselves inside with the inmates and wait it out. A few, very slow days passed until eventually the prison became overrun. Most of the Stoneward's were infected save, Broderick who managed to lure his feral relatives into cells. Here they remained until he had the opportunity to bring them to Duskhaven where they received treatment. The only Stoneward that did not make it was Maxine Stoneward, sister to Toderick and Geoffrick. Somehow she escaped her cell and ran off with the rest of the ferals. To this day, her fate is unknown but she is presumed dead. After receiving treatment, the House Stoneward carried on with the rest of the Gilnean refugees throughout the Invasion of Gilneas. Eventually arriving at the Howling Oak with the rest of their people, Toderick Stoneward and his children, legitimate and illegitimate went to Stormwind where they resided for some time. Sworn to Alterac After spending roughly two years of inactivity and relaxation in Stormwind, Toderick Stoneward heard of the City-State of Alterac under Chancellor Kormed Wolfheart. He had been slowly separating from his bastard, only making the occasional visit and paying for his studies in magic. Nederick and Delrick Stoneward had been living off and on with their father during that time. After hearing of the City-State's need for a magistrate, Toderick decided he would get back into the business. Not before long, he was appointed the Lawspeaker of Alterac and with it the Barony of Duncaster. Now House Stoneward had more and in Alterac than they did in Gilneas bringing into question their loyalty. Toderick Stoneward resolved that they would always have loyalty to Gilneas but until they grew to their former glory would serve Alterac. This fealty lasted for sometime but was interrupted during a brief period of time when Toderick had resigned but later returned to Alterac. Reclamation of Stoneward Prison House Stoneward '''managed to reclaim their beloved Stoneward Prison during the brief period of time when they were not sworn to Alterac. Due to the Blackhowl's regiment former encampment, the area was relatively clear although repairs to the prison as a whole are still necessary and being undergone. The family is happy to be back in their home and the prison is formidably guarded, making it a fortress of sorts. With this, the Toderick also looked south to the Earldom of Corvric, their ancient lands which had been since neglected. Toderick resolved to march there as well and began and soon enough completed repairs. The Earldom is quite hilly but is also filled with timber. Seeing that Corvric Castle had not been renovated in a few centuries and would be a costly endeavor that would drain resources that would be wasted on a structure of little use. Toderick ordered the ancient castle to be finally destroyed, he placed a stone marker and then began and has since completed the construction of Corvric Manor. Meant as a home for the family, as Toderick had realized that a Prison was no place for a child as he had experienced. Toderick ordered the grandiose mansion to be built. It is quite obvious that defense is not the intent of this structure and it is more designed for luxury over safety. The immense manor has no defenses other than an iron fence surrounding the property and a formal gate. The grounds are quite large, allowing for the creation of several sites. Corvric Manor itself is the center piece. A gravel path from the gate lead to the Manor itself. Corvric Manor is an impressive sight to behold even from afar. The building is extremely large, certainly big enough for its inhabitants and still there remains ample room for company. Inside the manor there are all manner of rooms, including but certainly not limited to drawing rooms, a library, a parlor, an entire basement level devoted to servants quarters, a large study, and more. The building is lavish and filled with all manner of expensive decorations. The current inhabitants are all of the members of '''House Stoneward, although Toderick spends little time there. Designed as the home for his retirement, and a home for his family to inhabit for generations. The Stoneward figure who seems to spend most of the time on the premises and holds authority has become Broderick Stoneward, however whenever Geoffrick or Toderick come upon the land, either of them immediately seizes control. Should they both come to Corvric Manor, obviously Toderick holds authority. As for the rest of the property, there is a considerable garden, mostly consisting of roses and in the center a fountain, a carriage house, and other necessary utilities for such an estate. As for the rest of the Earldom, there are the remains of what was once the town of Corvric although it had withered into a rather small town in recent years. The only reason they had maintained the status of Earl was due to their service upon receiving the title and continued service and influence. Seizing of the Duchy of Eadfast After their return to Alterac and Toderck's reappointment as Lawspeaker, the Stoneward's continued their plan to invade the Duchy of Eadfast which had been rotting in ruin. After a day long seized, they stormed the gates and took the city. Toderick was recognized as the Duke of Easiest by the Imperial Diet and now holds the title for his heirs. Return to Home Due to complications in Alterac, Toderick Stoneward resigned from his position as Lawspeaker and evacuated all of his holdings in Alterac. Many of his those under Toderick's domain left Alterac so that they may live to fight another day. Living members or affiliates of House Stoneward * Toderick Stoneward - House Head - 52 - Alive * Nederick Stoneward - Son of Toderick - 23 - Alive * Broderick Stoneward - Former Captain of Stoneward Prison, Cousin to Toderick - Early 40's - Unknown * Geoffrick Stoneward - Youngest son of Roderick Stoneward - 38 - Alive * Joanna Stoneward - Wife to Geoffrick Stoneward - 36 -Alive * Gregorick Stoneward - Son of Geoffrick Stoneward - 15 - Alive * Katelyn Stoneward - Daughter of Geoffrick Stoneward - 15 - Alive * Ayderick Stoneward - Youngest son of Geoffrick Stoneward - 9 - Alive List of House Heads * 1st Earl of Corvric, Erick Stoneward the Boulder, Reign: 0 F.A - 30 F.A * 2nd Earl of Corvric, Erick Stoneward the Clever, Reign: 30 F.A - 65 F.A * 3rd Earl of Corvric, Dalerick Stoneward, Reign: 65 F.A - 105 F.A * 4th Earl of Corvric, Kerick Stoneward, Reign: 105 F.A - 132 F.A * 5th Earl of Corvric, Kerick Stoneward II, Reign: 132 F.A - 154 F.A * 6th Earl of Corvric, Terrick Stoneward, Reign: 154 F.A - 175 F.A * 7th Earl of Corvric, Derrick Stoneward, Reign: 175 F.A - 227 F.A * 8th Earl of Corvric, Halerick Stoneward, Reign: 227 F.A - 264 F.A * 9th Earl of Corvric, Norick Stoneward, Reign: 264 F.A - 313 F.A * 10th Earl of Corvric, Peterick Stoneward, Reign: 313 F.A - 352 F.A * 11th Earl of Corvric, Patrick Stoneward, Reign: 352 F.A - 386 F.A * 12th Earl of Corvric, Derrick Stoneward II, Reign: 386 F.A - 412 F.A * 13th Earl of Corvric, Kerick Stoneward III, Reign: 412 F.A - 478 F.A * 14th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward, Reign: 478 F.A - 516 F.A * 15th Earl of Corvric, Kerick Stoneward IV, Reign: 516 F.A - 518 F.A * 16th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward II, Reign: 518 F.A - 563 F.A * 17th Earl Corvric, Derrick Stoneward II, Reign: 563 F.A - 589 F.A * 18th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward III, Reign: 589 F.A - 607 F.A * 19th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward IV, Reign: 607 F.A - 628 F.A * 20th Earl of Corvric, Xaverick Stoneward, Reign: 628 F.A - 643 F.A * 21st Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward V, Reign: 643 F.A - 675 F.A * 22nd Earl of Corvric, Badrick Stoneward, Reign: 675 F.A - 703 F.A * 23rd Earl of Corvric, Cynrick Stoneward, Reign: 703 F.A - 716 F.A * 24th Earl of Corvric, Godrick Stoneward, Reign: 716 F.A - 749 F.A * 25th Earl of Corvric, Benrick Stoneward, Reign: 749 F.A - 782 F.A * 26th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VI, Reign: 782 F.A - 797 F.A * 27th Earl of Corvric, Benrick Stoneward II, Reign: 797 F.A - 813 F.A * 28th Earl of Corvric, Osrick Stoneward, Reign: 813 F.A - 825 F.A * 29th Earl of Corvric, Tedrick Stoneward, Reign: 825 F.A - 863 F.A * 30th Earl of Corvric, Benrick Stoneward III, Reign: 863 F.A - 891 F.A * 31st Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VII, Reign: 891 F.A - 923 F.A * 32nd Earl of Corvric, Benrick Stoneward IV, Reign: 923 F.A - 932 F.A * 33rd Earl of Corvric, Osrick Stoneward II, 932 F.A - 968 F.A * 34th Earl of Corvric, Theodrick Stoneward, 968 F.A - 1016 F.A * 35th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VIII, 1016 F.A - 1041 F.A * 36th Earl of Corvric, Frederick Stoneward, 1041 F.A - 1093 F.A * 37th Earl of Corvric, Roderick Stoneward, Reign: 1093 F.A - 1142 F.A * 38th Earl of Corvric, Toderick Stoneward, Reign: 1142 F.A - Present Family Heirlooms As one of the oldest Gilnean houses, House Stoneward has accumulated a few family heirlooms. They are listed below along with the first owner, a description and their current status/ownership. * Crowsbeak - Lord Roderick Stoneward - An adamantite broadsword that Fredrick Stoneward had made for his son, Roderick. He had the metals imported from Quel'Danas and paid handsomely for a smith to forge the blade. The blade is a broadsword with a blood groove down the middle and the House words "Wit is a Weapon" engraved at the base of the blade in the blood groove on both sides. The crowssguard is made of silver and has crow wings engraved into the metal on either side. The pommel is a circle with the sigil of House Stoneward, a silver crow in mid-flight engraved. - In the hands of Toderick Stoneward. * Bite of Gilnea - Originally Erick the Boulder, reforged several times. Last reforging by Geoffrick Stoneward - A steel longsword that time and time again be reforged to keep the reincarnated blade in pristine condition. First used by Erick the Boulder in the War of Aderic, it has been reforged by Stoneward's. The last reforging was conducted by Geoffrick Stoneward and is currently in his possession. Crowsbeak was forged in its likeness however the Bite of GIlnea does not have the engraving at the base of the blade, past the rain guard. The Bite as it is often referred to, shares a similar pommel to Crowsbeak and also has a fuller. The cross guard is also different on the Bite of Gilnea as it is made out of steel rather than silver and does not share the engraved wings. * Ring of House Stoneward - Lord Edrick Stoneward VIII - A large silver ring with the sigil of the House, a silver crow in mid-flight built into it. Around the ring the words "Wit is a Weapon." is also engraved in a jet black color. - In the hands of Toderick Stoneward. * The Lineage of House Stoneward - ''Lord Fredrick Stoneward - A large parchment with the family tree of '''House Stoneward'. The document is updated with the addition of every new member. At the top of the parchment there is the name of the House, its sigil and words. - Unknown, believed to be intact at Stoneward Prison. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:House of Stoneward Category:Kingdom of Gilneas